


Plus one

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: John and reader have an affair, which they keep a secret from his sons. However, when reader finds out she’s pregnant, things get complicated.





	

Not even once in your entire life had you imagined that a white stick would be so terrifying. You fought ghosts, vampires, ghouls and demons and you were scared to death by looking at a white stick.

A white stick of Doom, as you began to think about it. You had no idea why did you buy it. Honestly, there was no chance that it would show you anything, but somewhere deep in your mind a voice (of reason, probably) whispered that you should check that possibility, too, just to be sure that it was impossible.

Yet, after three endlessly long minutes, when you looked at the stick, laying on the sink, it was clear. You were doomed. Totally, absolutely, unspeakably doomed.

After all, had you ever seen a pregnant hunter?

You bit your lip harshly, preventing yourself from screaming. For a moment, you wanted to grab your things, steal John’s car and ride as fast as you could, hell only knew where. How could you tell him? He’d leave you, that’s for sure. You could easily be his daughter and now, you were pregnant, and you he would probably say that you were stupid.

Because you were. You shouldn’t have allowed him to ever touch you. To have sex with you.

When you first met him, you had a feeling that he hated you for some reason. Maybe you reminded him of his dead wife and that made him mad? You didn’t know and you didn’t want to guess. You only had to work with him for a short while, then John would drive away to mind his business and you, Sam and Dean would continue saving the world.

Turned out, it was safer to split up in groups of two and try to catch the Yellow-eyed demon that way. So, after a long debate, you and John paired up and went to hunt the demon down. You were in touch with the brothers, calling as frequently as it was possible, and exchanging the information you’d gathered.

And somewhere between driving at nights and catching the demons, you and John ended up in one bed, devouring each other as if your life depended on it. A passion, that was building up for a long time, exploded and there was no stopping it.

Damn, you never expected John to return your attraction. You had always had a thing for older men, and being younger that Sam and Dean, you were practically the youngest everywhere brothers and you arrived.

But John didn’t mind. After the first time you and him slept together, he told you that you were a great hunter, with amazing intuition, and he didn’t give a damn about your age. However, his sons would, so you and John decided to never tell them.

And how the fuck could you keep it a secret now when the evidence was growing inside you?

“Balls…” you mumbled as you hid the pregnancy test into a box and threw it into your bag. You had already made five of them and they were all positive.

You started a cold water and lowered your face to flush it with it, hoping that it would calm your nerves a bit. You already felt panic, creeping from the depths of your mind, igniting a tight, ill feeling in your stomach.

You had to tell John. He had to know, regardless his reaction. He could just drop you in whatever city you would be passing by and tell the boys you freaked out. They wouldn’t believe him, but they would leave you alone. For some time, probably.

You wiped your face with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom, placing your bag by your bed. John was out to get some food and he would back soon, so you had to figure out how to tell him. “Hey, John, guess what? I’m pregnant” sounded too straightforward and revolving around the topic with a talk about bees and flowers was pointless. He had two sons, he knew how babies were made.

Cursing under your breath, you sat on the edge of the bed, a wild race of thoughts in your head. None of them was useful, none of them gave you an answer. You propped your elbows on your thighs and rested your head in your palms. Shit, and you thought you were careful, you thought that a pill would be enough.

The door was opened but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. You were afraid that if you did, you would just straight up share the news, not even controlling your words. You couldn’t do it, you needed to say it cautiously.

Your leg started to bounce, an evidence of your nerves and John halted in his steps, putting the groceries on the small table. He gave you an once over, taking it your jumping legs, hidden face and visibly quickened breathing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, but you didn’t reply. You didn’t even make a sound and John began to be anxious. Even when you were stressed, you usually shared your thoughts with him, seeking an advice or a support. John wasn’t a man, who would  talk too long to motivate but he always managed to give you a few words of motivation you needed.

But now, you didn’t even asked for that. You just sat there, miserable and evidently on a verge of panic and John had no idea what to do.

“Y/N, you okay?” he tried again, taking couple of steps and sitting on a bed opposite you. You stayed in your position, unable to move.

“Dammit, say something.”

“Look into my bag,” you whispered and John frowned, reaching for it and tugging at the zipper. It opened and his gaze fell onto five boxes of tests, making him furrow his brows even more. He was staring at them, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage.

“All positive?” he murmured and you finally dared a glance at him. His expression wasn’t one of anger, he looked slightly confused and utterly dumbfounded.

“Yes,” you confirmed, running a shaking hand through your hair. Your hands were clammy so you rubbed them on your jeans.

John was silent for few minutes and then, he stood up, passing the bag into your hands.

“Come on, you need to see a doctor. We have to check if everything’s alright.”

Blinking away tears of relief, you followed him to his car and let him take you to a doctor.

And then, without a word, John showed his caring side, the side you never thought you’d witness. He made sure you ate decently, often times driving at night to quench your cravings. You were given the easiest tasks, usually doing research – John forbid you to go any near demons, explaining it with a fact that they would probably sense that you were pregnant and harm both you and the baby.

He would also surprise you with small things. Preparing your meds, so you wouldn’t forget to take them. Massaging your back or feet when you complained they hurt. He even took you shopping when your clothes started to be too tight.

And you couldn’t believe that you doubted in that man. That you forgot that he was responsible and would never leave you in such state.

However, you were still running a case, one that required you to meet Sam and Dean from time to time. And the time to meet them was nearing, making you fidgety and anxious.

You were sitting in the car, John driving you the city the boys were in, waiting for you to arrive. They said they found a lead and you had to see it.

“John, how are we going to tell them? They’ll be so pissed at me!”

“Stop worrying, Y/N. I’ll talk to them, you don’t have to stress out.”

“How can I not stress out? I’m younger than Sam and I’m carrying your child, you know what they’ll think. That I’m a-“

“No, you are not! Just breathe, Y/N, it’s going to be fine,” John soothed, patting your knee affectionately as the pulled over on a parking lot in front of a motel. You reached to the cubbyhole and took out a pack of jelly beans, offering one to John once you ripped the pack open.

With a small smile he refused your offer, so you shrugged and began eating the sweets as you made your way to the room the brothers told you they stopped in.

You adjusted your sweater, making sure it was covering your growing tummy properly. You wasn’t showing very much, but your belly was already slightly rounded and you didn’t want the boys to notice too soon.

“I can carry my bag,” you scolded when John opened the trunk and took out both yours and his duffel bags, swinging them onto his shoulder.

“You have something to carry, so I’m taking the bags.”

“Some _one_ ,” you corrected, giving him a mocked offended look and John planted a quick kiss to your temple as the two of you stopped in front of the door. You knocked loudly and in next second, a grinning Dean was standing in front of you, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Ugghh,” you panted, trying to free from his grasp but to no avail. Dean had to have his hug, no matter what, so you hugged him back, coming to Sam when Dean released you, satisfied.

Sam held you briefly and curiously glanced at your snack.

“Since when you like jelly beans?”

You shrugged, putting three sweets in your mouth.

“Since when you’re so interested in what I eat?”

“Since you yelled at me and threw a pack of those when I bought them for you once.”

“Well, my taste changed,” you said dismissively, sitting by the table. John was already sitting on one of chairs and Sam took the last one left. Dean went to the fridge and opened it, bending a little to reach deeper.

“Dad, Y/N, want a beer?”

“No, thanks!” you said and Sam shoot you a strange glance – a mix of worry and amusement.

“Y/N, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, why?” you answered, leaning back in your chair. Sam eyed you and you freaked out for a moment when his eyes landed on your stomach. He said nothing, however, changing the subject to the lead they’d found.

They briefly summarized what they learnt, showing you photos and articles. You and John were nodding, John mentioned that you saw something similar in some other states and you began to form a plan about what to do next.

Everything was fine, and you were sure that you would not show any sign of different state until Dean rested his hands on the back of John’s chair and leaned in, lowering himself between you and John.

You smelled his cologne and it was enough to make you nauseous, prompting you to jump from your seat and dart to the bathroom, when you emptied your stomach to the toilet.

John was fast to slide in, despite your weak protest and tries to push him out. He kept from your hair from your face, gently rubbing your back and flushing the toilet when you stopped and proceeded to wash your face and mouth.

As the two of you entered the room, Sam and Dean were already on their feet, their arms folded over their chests. They looked concerned and expectant. You cleared your throat and sipped on a water after John handed you a glass.

“How bad is it?” Dean asked first, knitting his brows.

“How long do you have? And what meds are you taking?” his brother followed and you looked at John, confused.

He nodded and so you smiled softly at the boys before you said,

“Roughly six months and I’m taking folic acid and vitamins, since everything seems fine so far.”

“Waaaait,” Sam panted, his eyes growing wide as he began to realize what your words meant. Dean was glancing between you, his father and Sam, seemingly close to putting two and two together, too.

“Sam, does it mean that we-?”

“Yeah, Dean, I think she’s… you know.”

“I’m standing here, you morons,” you rolled your eyes and John shook his head, laughing airily.

“I know, I know. Okay,” Sam took a breath and his expression turned to a serious one. “Dad, I’m not happy that you demoralized Y/N-“

“but she’s awesome, so it’s cool. She can handle a lot,” Dean added and winked at you, making you giggle. Then, the boys came to you  but you didn’t allow them to hug you – you wanted to avoid any more meetings with the toilet.

“I’m gonna be a big brother!” Sam cheered and all of you laughed, while John put his arm around your shoulders.

“See, shouldn’t have worried so much. All’s good.”

You slid your palm over your stomach, stroking it gently.

“Yeah, all is good.”  


End file.
